nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista di biblioteche digitali
Questa è una lista di biblioteche digitali accessibili da buona parte della rete internet mondiali. Collezioni generali * AHKRC Digital Library * AccessMyLibrary * AJOL - African Journals OnLine - free multidisciplinary database of peer-reviewed, African-published academic journals. * Arts and Humanities Data Service - Images, texts and datasets largely collected from UK universities * Bookshare - a library serving accessible books (DAISY and BRF) to print disabled members. Currently over 42,000 popular and educational books in the collection * Biblioteca Brasiliana Digitale * British Library * Center for Research Libraries (CRL) * DELOS - European Network of Excellence on Digital Libraries * Digital Library of Georgia * Digital Mechanism and Gear Library * DOAJ Directory of Open Access Journals * DPLA Digital Public Library of America * Duke University Libraries Digital Collections * The European Library * Free in India Books - A collection of Indian libraries of Free Books * Google Book Search * Harvard University Library Digital Initiative * Higher intellect project - 250,000+ texts on a variety of subjects * ibiblio * Indiana University Digital Library Program * The Internet Archive * The Internet Public Library * JournalServer - an international initiative to create a free digital library of academic journals * JSTOR - page image archive of important scholarly journals, with searchable OCR text. * Joyner Library Digital Collections: thousands of images, texts, and recordings from the holdings of Joyner Library at East Carolina University * Kujawsko-Pomorska Digital Library * LacusCurtius, un sito web di risorse e materiali online, incentrato principalmente sull'antica Roma. * Library of Congress Digital Library project * Library Text files online * Making of America collections * Maryland Digital Cultural Heritage * Michael: Multilingual Inventory of Cultural Heritage in Europe is a project funded by the European Commission to give access to digital collections in European archives, museums and libraries. * Michigan digitization project * The Million Book Project aims to digitise a million public domain books by 2007. * National Academies Press as of June 2006 had more than 3600 books freely available in open access formats * National Digital Information Infrastructure and Preservation Program * National Library for the Blind * The New York Public Library NYPL Digital Gallery * The Northern California Digital Library * The OSU Library Electronic Publishing Center * Online Book Initiative * The Online Books Page - while not a digital library itself, provides an extensive list of digital book available online. * Traditional Knowledge Digital Library - repository of the traditional knowledge of India, setup to protect the ancient and traditional knowledge of the country from exploitation such as Unethical patents and monopolization * Online Text Library of the University of Texas at Austin * Open Content Alliance * Open Library - Da un punto di vista tecnico, non è una biblioteca, ma un database di libri digitalizzati. * Open University Libreria * Openmlol * Oxford Text Archive * Pandora Archive * PDFbooks Il Progetto Gutenberg offerto in formati PDF e mobile PDF * Perseus Project, progetto di biblioteca digitale, portato avanti dalla Tufts University, che mette insieme collezioni di risorse relative al campo degli studi umanistici. * Project Gutenberg Australia is an associate to PG, providing texts under Australian copyright law. * Project Gutenberg - founded by Michael Hart in 1971, was the first project to create a library of freely available online texts. * Project Noolaham * Questia Online Library * Rare Book Room * Sardegna Digital Library - offre un'ampia gamma tipologica e tematica di contenuti digitali, volti a rappresentare la Sardegna nei suoi molteplici aspetti: culturali, storici, artistici, paesaggistici e ambientali * Scribd, un sito web che permette agli utenti di caricare e condividere documenti di vari formati, incorporandoli in una pagina web usando il formato iPaper * The Rubicon Research Repository is a digital collection of environmental physiology documents. * The Text Creation Partnership's three collections (EEBO/TCP, ECCO/TCP, Evans/TCP) * TIDES (Teaching, Images & Digital Experiences) * UK Web Archiving Consortium (UKWAC) * Universal Digital Library * The University of Michigan Library Digital Library Production Service * The University of Wisconsin Digital Collections * vascoda: German internet-portal for scientific and scholarly information, offering interdisciplinary and subject-specific search * Vidyanidhi Digital Library, University of Mysore, India * Virtually Missouri - Digital collections from Missouri libraries, museums, and cultural institutions * Welsh Journals Online at the National Library of Wales * The World Wide Web Virtual Library * Wikibooks is a digital library of new books edited in a similar way to Wikipedia. * Wikisource is a digital library of out of copyright books edited in a similar way to Wikipedia. * Wired for Books A project of the WOUB Center for Public Media at Ohio University. * World Digital Library, by the Library of Congress Argomenti Agricoltura * United States National Agricultural Library Alimentazione * FOODnetBASE Antropologia * Digital Himalaya Antropologia sociale e Geografia * British Academy Portal - Social Anthropology and Geography Arti * AHDS (Arts and Humanities Data Service) Visual Arts * British Academy Portal - History of Art and Music * Dada Library * Journals at Artsource * Mary Reynolds Collection at The Art Institute of Chicago * Michigan State University Fine Arts Library * Garden History Online Library Avanguardia * Avant Garde Project Music * UbuWen Poetry, music, writing, film and video. Brevetti * Canadian Patents Database Contabilità * Digital Accounting Collection Diritti umani * Project Diana - Online Human Rights Archive Diritto * The Avalon Project - Documents in Law, History and Diplomacy * British Academy Portal - Law Donne * The Women's Library Economia * Ludwig von Mises Institute * Library of Economics and Liberty * Online Library of Liberty Educazione * MERLOT online community * TIDES for Teachers Free lesson plans, virtual expeditions and art projects for K-12 educators maintained by the library at Stephen F. Austin State University. Etica * Globethics.net Library Filosofia * Filosofia sulla British Academy] * Digital Texts International] - Online testi, capitoli e libri. * Divine Life Society Online Books] * Hist analytic Risorse per la storia della filosofia analitica. * The Mead Project] - George Herbert Mead e seguaci. * The Jacques Maritain Center - opere sul tomismo * Medieval and Modern Thought Text Digitization Project Fisica * ArXiv * Los Alamos Research Library * Physics at NIST Folklore e leggende * Legends] * Folklore Forza armata * American Joint Military Electronic Library Geologia * USGS U.S. Geological Survey - texts online Gnosticismo * The Gnostic Society Library Harvard Classics * Harvard Classics - Harvard Classics at MobileRead in E-Book Form India * Digital Library of India * Indian Digital Library (lakshman) Informatica * CiteSeer: Biblioteca digitale per la letteratura scientifica attualmente ospitata dal College of Information Sciences and Technology presso la Pennsylvania State University * DBLP Digital Bibliography and Library Project, organizzata in Germania * The Collection of Computer Science Bibliographies Ingegneria * NALANDA Paesi islamici * Al-Islam Ahlul Bayt Digital Islamic Library Project (Ahlul Bayt DILP) is the largest Islamic digital library on the Internet, hosting 4500+ resources. Lingue * Wordtheque - Word by word multilingual library * Early Modern Languages and Literature to c. 1800 * British Academy Portal - Modern Languages and Literature from c. 1800 * British Academy Portal - Linguistics and Philology * Medieval and Modern Thought Text Digitization Project - including CSLI publications * The TITUS (Thesaurus of Indo-European Texts and Language Materials) database, which aims to prepare all textual material relevant for Indo-European Studies (including Middle Iranian, Tocharian etc.) in electronic form for analysis Lingua araba Marefa digitizes Arabic classics and classics of other languages that are written in Arabic script. Lingua cinese * Center for Research Libraries (CRL): Edward Hunter (1902-1978) collection * Chinese Text Project - Early (pre-Qin and Han) Chinese texts Lingua ebraica * Project Ben-Yehuda digitizes Hebrew classics. Lingua francese * ABU: la Bibliotheque Universelle] * Europeana - European Digital Library * Gallica Home page - French digital library * Bibliotheq * Cyberlibris Famili * Cyberlibris * Cyberlibris Cognito Lingua giapponese * Aozora Bunko Testi digitalizzati in giapponese * Project Sugita Genpaku translating any text without permission, if there is no copyright trouble. Commercial use of texts is also allowed. Lingua greca * Anemi, The Digital Library of Modern Greek Studies * Kosmopolis - A Digital Collection of 19th and early 20th century Greek Journals * Project Libellus * Perseus Project * Textkit - provider of free and downloadable Greek and Latin grammars and readers * TLG - Thesaurus Linguae Graecae * Sarantakos - New Greek language Literature Lingua indonesiana * IndonesiaDLN, Digital Library Network Lingua inglese * EEBO - Early English Books Online Lingua italiana * Wikisource in lingua italiana * Biblioteca Italiana * Progetto Manuzio Liber Liber * Italian Women Writers at the University of Chicago * E-Biblioteca hosts over 2.000 public-domain texts * OPAL Libri antichi * La biblioteca di Babele * Libro parlato Lions Lingua latina * Armarium Labyrinthi: Labyrinth Latin Bookcase * Internet History Sourcebooks Project * The Latin Library * The Latin Literature at Forum Romanum * Montclair Electronic Text Archive * Perseus Project * Project Libellus Lingua lettone * Periodicals at the National Library of Latvia, collection of national periodicals (1895-1957) * Latvian Song Celebration(1864 – 1940) Lingua Middle English - Biblioteche * Corpus of Middle English Prose and Verse * TEAMS Middle English Texts Lingue nordiche * Project Runeberg * Vifanord Virtual library about the languages, literatures, and cultures of the Nordic countries and the Baltic countries (by the universities of Greifswald, Göttingen, and Kiel) Lingua olandese =Letteratura = * Official website Digital Library for Dutch Literature Government-funded digital library project. * Official website Project Laurens Janszoon Coster] A collection of Dutch high literature; no longer maintained since 2001. * Collection of Dutch books on Project Gutenberg * Collections of Dutch books on the Nationale Library of the Netherlands website * Collections of Dutch books on the Memory of the Netherlands website * History of Literature National Dutch, Flemish and West-European medieval literature from 500 - 1500. * Biblioo Free e-books on various subjects. * Institute about Dutch History * Collection of Dutch writings on Western European Studies Section: Dutch Literature and Language * Large collections of Dutch books on the Internet Archive: open content Alliance (no search by language possible; no separate Dutch language collection) and the European library (Search by language possible; no separate Dutch language collection). =Saggi e articoli = * Digital library of studies, reports, articles, end essays and doctorate essays. * NARCIS: DAREnet Scientific texts. * Staten-Generaal Digital chamber reports, chamber pieces and chamber questions of the Upper Chamber and the House of Commons in the period 1984 up to 1995. =Quotidiani = * Historical newspapers in view 4 newspapers: het Centrum, de Nieuwe Rotterdamsche Courant, het Vaderland and het Volk from 1910 - 1945. * Krantenbank Zeeland 5 newspapers (1795 - 1998) from the Dutch province of Zeeland. * The newspaper archive (1877 - 1940) of the independent Amsterdam newspaper (the) De Groene Amsterdamer =Media = * Sound and Image Collection of digital sound, music, film and images. * ANP Historic Foto Archive photo and images. * Memory of the Netherlands Collection of digital sound, music, film and images. * Film and Foto Archive - Noord-Brabant has more than 100,000 pictures and 250 films about the Dutch province of northern Brabant. * Image Bank] of the National Archive website. * Churches Framed 60,000 images of Dutch churches. * Image archive of Amsterdam has more than 250,000 pictures in her archive. =Progetti di digitalizzazione = * Digitaal Erfgoed Nederland (DEN) Has a list of digitization projects in Dutch. Lingua persiana * irexpert- the speciality e-book library for download the textbook and specially book * national library and archives of iran - Biblioteca nazionale dell'Iran * ir ebooks - the digital library of "Omide-iran". * ganjoor - this is the project of Persian poet and online book. * lecture book - Persian textbook from primary school to high school for download. Lingua polacca * Polska Biblioteka Internetowa - Biblioteca virtuale polacca * Federacja Bibliotek Cyfrowych - più di 150.000 testi in polacco Lingua portoghese * Biblioteca Nacional Digital * Biblioteca Digital Camões * Biblioteca Virtual do Estudante de Língua Portuguesa * Biblioteca Digital de Literatura e História Literária * Biblioteca Digital de Obras Raras * Domínio Público Lingua romena * The Romanian Digital Library Lingua russa - Biblioteche * Maksim Moshkow's Library * Aldebaran OCR Library * Fenzin * InetLib Lingua spagnolas * Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes The largest Hispanic digital library. * Biblioteca de Traductores A Digital Historical Resource of Iberian and American Translations. Lingua tamil - Biblioteche * Project Madurai * Tamil Electronic Library Lingua tedesca * Biblioteca dell'Università di Braunschweig, in Bassa Sassonia * dandelon - Motore di ricerca per la letteratura scientifica - semantico, multilingue, indipendente, internazionale - * DigBib - Biblioteca digitale in lingua tedesca * Università di Göttingen * Letteratura austriaca online * Germanic Lexicon Project - ancient languages including Anglo-Saxon, Gothic, Icelandic... Lingua ungherese * Hungarian Electronic Library * Electronic Periodical Archives and Database * National Digital Data Archive Letteratura Siti generali * Alex Catalogue of Electronic Texts * American Authors * Arthur's Classic Novels * Bartleby Library * The Berkeley Digital Library SunSITE * he Bralyn Archives * Classic Bookshelf * Documenting the American South * Electronic Text Center, University of Virginia Library * Encyclopedia of the Self: Online Classical Literature Library * Humanities Text Initiative * The Making of America * ManyBooks multiple formats for PDAs, iPods, iPhones, and eReaders * The Online Medieval and Classical Library * Letteratura OperaOmnia * Organization for Community Networks Bookshelf * Oxford Text Archive * Renascence Editions * UTEL:The University of Toronto English Library * The Wiretap Electronic Text Archive * World Wide School Library * Wright American Fiction, 1851-1875 Beat Generation * Literary Kicks Fantascienza * Baen Free Library * Wondersmith's Free Sci-fi Classics Fiction * Blood in the Gutter * Fanfiction Paradies * Movieverse * Tales from the Wildways * Tales of the Common People * The Wayside Horror * Darkness: tales of mystery, horror and suspense * The Literary Gothic Letteratura classica * The Internet Classics Archive * The Latin Library * The Latin Literature at Forum Romanum * Montclair Electronic Text Archive * The Perseus Digital Library * Project Libellus Letteratura per ragazzi * The Baldwin Project * Baldwin Library of Children's Literature * Children's Books Online: the Rosetta Project * International Children's Digital Library * World Wide School Library Letteratura vichinga * Northvegr * The Online Medieval and Classical Library * Project Runeberg Novelle * East of the Web Poesia * Poesies: All the public domain French poetry on line. * The Academy of American Poets * American Verse Project * Electronic Poetry Center * A Little Archive of Poetry * Open Poetry Project * Plagiarist Poetry Archive * The Poetry Archives * Poets' Corner * Representative Poetry On-line * Sonnet Central * Spondee * Twentieth-century Poetry in English Scrittrici * A Celebration of Women Writers * Chawton House Library * The Emory Women Writers Resource Project * E-text Library of 19th Century American Women Writers * Women Writers Online * Victorian Women Writers Project Miscellanea * Forgotten Futures Matematica * libri in linea della American Mathematical Society * DML o Digital Mathematics Library: contenitore di periodici e monografie di matematica retrodigitati * World of Mathematics, enciclopedia promossa da Eric Weisstein * Ethnomathematics Digital Library * Mathematical Sciences Digital Library della Mathematical Association of America * National Library of Virtual Manipulatives, strumenti per fare della matematica interattiva * archivio di preprint Mathematics Preprint Server * Euclid: Progetto comune di editori indipendenti di periodici di matematica e statistica * Electronic Library of Mathematics * American National Library of Virtual Manipulatives for Interactives Mathematics * Matematica presso il [[NIST] * Numérisation de documents anciens mathématiques], Numdam iniziativa francese per la scannerizzazione di documenti matematici antichi Medicina * US National Library of Medicine * British National Electronic Library for Health * British National Electronic Library for Mental Health * Medic@ - Bibliothèque interuniversitaire de médecine et d'odontologie (Paris) Migrazioni forzate * Forced Migration Online Misticismo * Paramahamsa Omkarananda Saraswati Musica * Choral Public Domain Library * [[International Music Score Library Project|'IMSLP' - International Music Score Library Project]] * Musopen * Mutopia project * A Traditional Music Library Nanotecnologia * Nanotechnology presso il NIST Nazioni e popoli Africa * British Academy Portal - African and Oriental Studies America * Early Canadiana Online - Rende disponibili più di un milione di pagine dei primi libri canadesi. * American Indian Affairs: Laws and Treaties - messi in linea presso la Oklahoma State University * Chronicles of Oklahoma * Digital Library dei Caraibi * Our Homes are Bleeding Digital Collection - Dalla Unione dei capi indiani della Columbia Britannica * Oregon Sustainable Community Digital Library - Contiene materiali sulla pianificazione urbana della Portland Metropolitan Area. * Coach House Books - Letteratura canadese Asia * JNUL - Jewish National & University Library * National Library of China - Electronic Resources * The Council on East Asian Libraries Homepage - Homepage ufficiale of CEAL, l'organizzazione dei bibliotecari per l'Asia Orientale nell'America settentrionale * The TITUS database (Thesuarus of Indo-European texts and languages materials)] Ha lo scopo di preparare tutti i materiali testuali rilevanti per gli studi indo-europei (inclusi i medio iraniani, i tocariani etc.) in forma elettronica per facilitarne l'analisi. * Tibetan and Himalayan Digital Library * Digital Himalaya Project - * National Digital Library of Bhutan - Ministero dell'Informazione e delle Comunicazioni del Bhutan. Australasia e Oceania * National Library of Australia * Australian Libraries Gateway * New Zealand Electronic Text Centre - Archivio libero in linea dei testi e del patrimonio culturale della Nuova Zelanda e delle Isole del Pacifico. Europa * NAvigator - Raccoglie migliaia di documenti multimediali sulla storia dell'Europa unita * Gabriel, gateway per le biblioteche nazionali europee * National Libraries of Europe * National Library of Russia * National Library of Scotland - Digital Library * National Library of Wales - Digital Mirror * Celt - Corpus of Electronic Texts (UCC) - La risorsa in linea per i documenti contemporanei e storici della letteratura, della storia e della politica d'Irlanda * EuroDocs: Primary Historical Documents - Dall'Europa orientale - Selezioni di trascrizioni, facsimili e traduzioni * Foundation for Culture and Tradition of Boka Kotorska "Project Rastko-Boka" (Herceg-Novi, Serbia and Montenegro)] - La prima biblioteca digitale sulla cultura e le tradizioni delle Bocche di Cattaro * Foundation Rastko-Boka News * STARN: Scots Teaching and Resource Network Occultismo * The Hidden Gate Organizzazioni governative e Politica * UNESCO * American Government Document Search Tools * The Anarchist Library * Spunk Anarchist Library * The Avalon Project - Documents in Law, History and Diplomacy * British Academy Portal - Political Studies: Political Theory, Government and International Relations * The Cyber Cemetery, an archive of websites of defunct U.S. Government agencies * Marxists Internet Archive ** Marx and Engels Internet Archive * J. V. Stalin Internet Library * The Mondo Politico Library * BOPCRIS - the British Official Publications Collaborative Reader Information Service Search and browse information from British Official Publications over the period 1688-1995 * European Union documents * People in Action Psicologia * Archive for Research in Archetypal Symbolism * British Academy Portal - Psychology * Classics in the History of Psychology Religione * Al-Islam Ahlul Bayt Digital Islamic Library Project (Ahlul Bayt DILP) is the largest Islamic digital library on the Internet, hosting 4500+ resources. * Avesta—Zoroastrian Archives * British Academy Portal - Theology and Religious Studies * Christian Classics Ethereal Library focuses on making text available of Christian literature. * The Digital Christian Library * Digital Quaker Collection at Earlham College provides access to 17th and 18th century Quaker journals, letters, and monographs * Documenta Catholica Omnia * Grace Online Library - ual labyrinth project * Hinduism and Vedanta * Hill Monastic Manuscript Library * Infidels - Secular Web Library * Internet Christian Library * Internet Sacred Text Archive * Jain eLibrary * Kabbalah Digital Library one of the largest multi-language collections of ancient and modern Kabbalistic writings * The Jacques Maritain Center - works related to Thomism. * The Nag Hammadi Library * Seminary Library Christian theological reference works * Theravada Buddhist Text Archives * Theravada Buddhist texts Ricerca * Oxford Reference * Virtual Reference Library] Salute * Health Care at NIST Scienza * National Science Digital Library * SciElo * Public Library of Science * Science Direct Scienza dei materiali * Materials Science, sezione del NIST Scienze dell'informazione * dLIST, Digital Library of Information Science and Technology Scienze sociali * Humanities Text Collection from University of Michigan * Humbul Humanities Hub, See Humbul * British Academy Portal * Voice of the Shuttle Scozia * Glasgow Digital Library - ha sede presso la University of Strathclyde a Glasgow. La GDL garantisce libero accesso alle proprie risorse uniche, che comprendono collezioni originali su una notevole varietà di argomenti collegati a Glasgow e alla Scozia, come il Socialismo, le ferrovie, il parlamento scozzese, Mountaineering e Antarctic Exploration. Serbia Biblioteche * Project Rastko publishes Serbian and Serbian-related digital material, both in public domain and copyrighted. Sicurezza nazionale * Homeland Security at NIST * Homeland Security Digital Library at Naval Postgraduate School's Sociologia, Demografia e Studi sociali * British Academy Portal - Sociology, Demography and Social Statistics Spazio * The Goddard Space Flight Center Library Sports * NCAA sports rulebooks online NCAA * Flapédia wiki project sul Flamengo, società calcistica del Brasile Statistica * STATSnetBASE Storia * American Social History Online 19th and 20th century primary resources—from Digital Library Federation * European NAvigator - First Digital Library on the history of a united Europe. * On This Day * Cornell University Library Windows on the Past * Internet History Sourcebooks * The Labyrinth: Resources for Medieval Studies * The Avalon Project - Documents in Law, History and Diplomacy * British Academy * British History Online Core printed primary and secondary sources for the medieval and modern history of the British Isles. Created by the Institute of Historical Research and the History of Parliament Trust * Carrie an early full text electronic library * Central Florida Memory is a unique digital collection where visitors can discover the history of Central Florida. * Cleveland Memory Project (CMP) - on-line resources about the history of Cleveland, Ohio and Northeast Ohio. * EuroDocs: Online Sources for European History * Hamilton College Library Digital Collections (American Civil War) * Hanover Historical Texts Project * Historical Text Archive (HTA) * The Kansas Collection - ''Letting the voices of the past be heard... '' * Marin County Free Library California Room Digital Archive - Oral histories with audio clips, digital photograph albums on Marin County and Bay Area history, Frank Lloyd Wright resources, and more * Medieval and Modern Thought Text Digitization Project * New England Historic Photographs Archive - A searchable archive of glass plate historic photographs from the New England area in the USA. * Ohio's Heritage Northeast (OHNE) - searches the on-line local history projects of six participating libraries in Northeast Ohio. * The Portal to Texas Histor] Embark on a voyage of discovery... * Wisconsin Heritage Online a collaborative statewide portal to Wisconsin's history. * Schoenberg Center for Electronic Text & Image - various collections of rare books, manuscripts, papyri, photographs and sheet music * TIDES (Teaching, Images & Digital Experiences) Specializes in historic and cultural resources from East Texas, including documents, maps and photographs. Tecnologia * National Institute of Standards and Technology Teosofia * American Theosophy Online Library * The Pasadena Theosophy online library * The Campbell Theosophical Research Library Letteratura Urdu * Kitaab Ghar; Digital Library of Free Urdu Books Viaggio ed Esplorazione * Explorion Wyoming * Wyoming Memory: Archivio digitale della storia del Wyoming Pagine correlate * Biblioteca * Biblioteca digitale Fonti * Categoria:Strumenti di ricerca Categoria:Liste di biblioteche Categoria:Biblioteche digitali